degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hero of My Destiny/Degrassi: The End of Time - Chapter 2: Always Be My Sunshine (2)
The scene shifts to the woods where Travis, Berlinda and Gia are running. Travis: '''What the hell just happened? '''Gia: Maybe it's the Mitch Bitch? Travis: I just made all of that up. Berlinda: '''Look over there. sees an old man '''Travis: Maybe he can help us. Travis, Berlinda and Gia: '''Hey! We need help over here. old man vanishes and it begins to rain '''Travis: '''Oh great. is shot in the head. '''Travis and Gia: Oh my god. two run and The old man vanishes -'''--Plot B: Chyna---''' The screen shifts to the wedding. Karrie: 'Hey girl. So what did he say? '''Chyna: '''Just wait. They should be down in any minute. and Jared walk down from the stairs '''Janaye: '''Hey guys. '''Chyna: 'up and kisses Jared whole room look at the to very shocked stops '''Chyna's Mom: '''What the hell did you just do? '''Chyna: '''But out Mom. I'm 15 and I can do what I want. '''Chyna's Mom: Go too your room. Chyna: 'Okay. goes up into her room '---Plot A: Travis---''' The scene shifts into a cave. '''Travis: '''Gia, before we die, let me tell you something. '''Gia: '''What is it? '''Travis: '''I lost my virginity to Jessie when I was 12. '''Gia: Travis Travis: Ow! Okay, my secret is. The only reason I brought you guys out here is because I felt sorry for you guys. Gia: What? Travis: It's true. Gia: '''So let me get this straight old man appears in the background '''Travis: Look behind you. Gia and Travis: Ahh! '---Plot B: Chyna---' The scene shifts into Chyna's room. Karrie: '''into Chyna's room '''Karrie: That was a great plan. Chyna: I know right. But I have something even more dirty plan. Karrie: What is it? Karrie: You'll just have to wait and see. '---Plot A: Travis---' The scene shifts into a cave. Jessie: behind the old man Jessie: I need to end this. and the Old man are shot in the head. Travis: What the hell did you just do. Jessie: Everybody come out. gets off the floor, David takes off his mask, Gia appears and Sam appears with gallons of fake blood Travis: '''The hell is going on? '''Berlinda: '''Gia, Sam, David and Jessie, Happy Birthday! '''Travis: Thank you! 4 of them hug Travis David: '''Follow us, we have a surprise birthday present for you. 6 of them walk into the woods river where everyone is scene waiting for them '''Everyone: Happy Birthday Travis! Travis: Lets get this party started! '---Plot B: Chyna---' The scene shifts to Chyna walking down stars and Chyna talk. Jared: Why are you being so clingy? Chyna: '''Me clingy? '''Jared: '''Don't you think your crush on me is a tad bit wrong? '''Chyna: '''Wrong? kisses her step-dad dad releases Mom grabs her arms and takes her too the car, she pushes her into the car '''Chyna: Where are we going? Chyna's Mom: I'm taking you too a very happy hospital. Chyna: That seems like fun. Chyna's Mom: 'Yeah, it's very fun. '---Plot A: Travis---''' The scene shifts to Travis' party '''Travis: Hey Jessie, thanks for the party. Jessie: Your welcome. Travis: So Jessie, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date. '''Jessie: '''Nope. walks off and the camera zooms in on Travis looking stunned. What plot did you like? A B Category:Blog posts